


Morirás

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto Kamasutra. Posición: 2 pilares. Drabble escrito para el fallecido foro Drarry. Un experimento de lemon en segunda persona cambiante. Ningún personaje muere literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morirás

**Puedo sentir tu cuerpo temblando cuando te estrecho en mis brazos.**

 _Puedo sentir el calor de cuerpo que me sostiene con firmeza._

 **Respiro el aroma de tu cabello, mientras te beso el cuello con los ojos cerrados.**

 _Recibo tu aliento sobre mi piel, cargado de deseo. Me sujeto con fuerza del dosel de tu cama._

 **Abro tu camisa, acaricio tu pecho suave, firme, blanco contra la oscuridad de la noche.**

 _Adoro tus manos: grandes, ásperas, ágiles, deslizándose por mi cuerpo, adueñándose de mi razón._

 **"Eres mío". Mía es cada parte que acaricio mientras te arranco la ropa con necesidad. Eres mío.**

 ****  
_"Me niego". Me siento estúpidamente frágil. Mi cuerpo reacciona, mi ropa cae, mi mente se pierde. Me niego. ****_

 ** __** **Dejo caer tu ropa**   **y mis manos tiemblan al contemplar tu desnudez. Estoy nervioso. Te quiero todo. Todo.**

 **** _Miro hacia abajo y tiemblo al descubrirme desnudo y excitado. Estoy nervioso. Te quiero todo. Todo._  

 **_Siento tanto calor. Voy a morir calcinado._**

 **_  
_ **

**Guío tus brazos hacia arriba, acaricio tu espalda desde el cuello y bajo lentamente con mi dedo hasta tu entrada.**

 _No sé qué hacer. Me quedo quieto, rígido. Giro ligeramente la cabeza y te observo._

“ **¿Lo deseas?”, pregunto.**   **Te ruego un “sí” con cada partícula de mi ser.**

“ _Sueña”, río, más nervioso que sarcástico. Sabes que lo pido con cada parte de mi ser._

 **Tu risa destruye, pero conmigo no vas a poder.**

 

**Sé que lo deseas. Te empujo contra el dosel y te separo las rodillas con mis piernas.**   


_Tu fuerza destruye, pero conmigo no vas a poder. Sé que lo necesitas. Abrazo el dosel y relajo mi cuerpo._

 

  
**Mi frente se inclina contra tu nuca, mi pecho se pega contra tu pecho sudado, tu entrada ardiente espera mi miembro: te abro.**   


_Te siento en mi interior, invadiendo mi espacio más preciado. Me duele. Me gusta. Me matas._

 **Te siento tan estrecho, tan cálido. Necesito moverme rápido. Te sostengo por la cintura. Me estimulas. Me encanta. Me matas.**

 

 **_No puedo respirar. Voy a morir asfixiado._ **

_Me abres, te entierras en mí. Me quitas todo cuando te retiras, me lo devuelves cuando entras de nuevo. Abro mis labios... jadeo._

 **Me recibes ansioso, me liberas con trabajo. Me elevo al cielo cuando estoy muy dentro. Vuelvo a lo humano cuando toco tu vientre.**  

 _Sucumbo ante tus manos que me enredan, me bombean, me vacían._

 **Sucumbo ante tu carne que palpita, que devora, que me atrapa.**

 _Y ahí está el momento que he esperado: Tu magia se te escapa, me penetra a tu ritmo, me hace suyo.La hago mía. “Oh Merlín...”_

 **No sé por qué sólo tú provocas esto. Mi magia se vuelve loca, se desboca, te persigue. Se sumerge tan profundamente en ti. Ella es tuya. Tú eres mío.**

 

 _**Voy a morir de placer. Y tú morirás conmigo.**   
_


End file.
